April Fools Day
by Quadrantje
Summary: JC. They are having a relationship and the crew doesn't know, yet. Another BUSTED fic.


I'm back! You know the drill by now, don't you? J/C are having a relationship without the crew knowing. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last three!  
  
Disclaimer: The rights to 'Star Trek: Voyager' do not belong to me. No infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
Note: Do you know that I wasn't even a J/C fan at first? I'd seen the show at least twice and really liked P/T and even thought C/7 was kinda cute. And then I came across fanfiction.net. So I read a few fics, including J/C ones, and slowly I became a huge J/C fan and read fic after fic. And now I'm kinda addicted and am even writing my own J/C fics. How strange life can be. sigh All right, enough babbling, on to the story! Please review? 

* * *

,,Hey, how're you doing?" Tom Paris says as he sits down next to his wife in their normal booth in the Mess Hall.  
  
,,Fine. You were there, no ship, planet or whatever today." Harry Kim, seated opposite him, answers.  
  
,,Same here. We ran a diagnostic on the engines just to pass the time; they're working smoothly and not a malfunction in sight. I'm getting bored. I feel like I could sing at the first sight of a Borg vessel."  
  
,,Wouldn't want to do that, don't want them fleeing at once." Tom teases his wife, earning him a slap from the half-Klingon.  
  
,,Well I don't know about you Tom, but I agree with her, it's been way to quiet." A chuckling Harry agrees. ,,We could all do with a little distraction."  
  
,,That, my friend, is why I think today is a great day."  
  
,,How so?" B'Elanna asks with a frown.  
  
,,You wouldn't happen to know what day it is, would you?" Tom answers.  
  
,,Well... it's star date 52-" But Tom cut Harry off before he could finish.  
  
,,No, I mean the date. Not the star date, but the Earth date."  
  
,,Enlighten us." B'Elanna's voice held a bit of sarcasm, but Tom decided to ignore that.  
  
,,It's April first, April Fools Day. And you wouldn't believe the prank I've come up with." He opened his mouth to continue and explain his trick at the same time the captain walked into the Mess Hall. ,,Oh, watch!" Tom decided that a picture means more than thousand words and directed B'Elanna and Harry's attention to their captain. They immediately noted that something was different with her, she was swaying a bit and her face wasn't in the so familiar 'captain's mask'. Kathryn looked around the Mess Hall for a moment or two when her eyes fell on Chakotay who was reading a padd while eating his dinner. As she saw him, her whole face lit up in a brilliant smile, further accenting the difference in the normally strict woman.  
  
,,Why is she acting so strange, is this your work?" A suspicious lieutenant Torres asked her husband, whose only answer was a hiss to be quiet. Knowing that he wouldn't give her an answer, she turned around again to look at Janeway.  
  
,,Chakotay!" Kathryn looked overjoyed to see him and walked over to where he was sitting. ,,Hey Kathryn." Chakotay momentarily looked up from the padd to give her a smile and then continued reading.  
  
,,What, I don't even get a hello kiss?" Kathryn said, pouting and quickly sitting down on his lap, all traces of the Captain gone. All eyes were now on the command duo. Neelix was standing in the middle of the Mess Hall with a plate for the captain, temporarily rooted to the floor.  
  
,,Kathryn, what are you doing?" The confusion was written all over Chakotay's face, but he made no move to get her off his lap.  
  
,,Kissing you of course, silly!" She giggled before doing so. ,,Don't tell me you don't like it anymore." At that she gave him a seductive smile and traced his tattoo with her finger. B'Elanna turned to Tom again as the commander ordered a sight-to-sight transport for the captain to her quarters.  
  
,,What did you do, Helmboy?"  
  
,,I programmed the computer to spike her coffee today. I thought it would be fun."  
  
,,Tom!"  
  
,,Hey, I didn't spike it that much! Either she really can't handle alcohol or she's had a lot of coffee."  
  
,,How much is a lot?" Harry asked.  
  
,,Ah... about ten cups."  
  
,,She drinks about fifteen to twenty cups a day." The three of them jumped as they heard Chakotay's voice coming from behind them. ,,Well, maybe now she'll listen when I say she needs to cut back on her coffee. It wasn't very smart though, Tom. She'll probably demote you to ensign once she sleeps it off, if she doesn't shuff you out of an airlock first." Tom's expression quickly changed from shock to outright panic. After a moment's hesitation he however decided the best offence was a good defence.  
  
,,What did she mean, anymore? Been kissing a lot lately?" Chakotay went slightly pale as he saw a wicked grin appear on Tom's face. ,,I believe you are busted."  
  
**_Fine_**


End file.
